Happy Birthday Kakashi
by Mazriaz
Summary: First chapter is fluffy Second chapter is full on smut ;3 KakaObi GRAPHIC YAOI BOYxBOY DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


_**[A/N : HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAKASHI-SENSEI ! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! SO I WROTE YOU SOME FLUFF B3 **_

_**This is an AU where Obito didn't die under the rock on that one mission**_

_**I imagined them being about 17-19 in this so have fun imagining those to hot/sexy images X3 **_

_**Well, I hope you like it! **_

_**A special thanks to my beta: Ai Chiyo! ]**_

_**oOoOoOoO**_

"So then, I'm trapped between the two meatheads from Kumo, and then Kakashi here, just swoops in and kicks 'em both where it hurts" A few winces go around the ANBU filled room. Kakashi interrupted, "I did not swoop in. Those two were just focused on killing you, so I walked in normally and kicked them."

"Nah, my version sounds cooler."

"Yes, but mine is true~"

"… Who cares?"

By then, most of the ANBU members were chuckling at the usual argument between the two best friends. As usual, Obito was telling them an exaggerated version of his and Kakashi's latest ANBU mission and they all know how _that_ goes. The ANBU started dispersing from the room leaving the two teens to their usual shtick. Obito started rattling off about something random after a short while and they left the room and went to go home and rest after the day's mission. Walking side by side, the unusual duo traversed the crowded streets of Konoha.

"Hey … Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

"C-Can I stay at your house tonight?" a long drawn out sigh left Kakashi's masked lips.

"What did you do this time?"

"Well, you know how I got that pack of fireworks a few weeks ago but never opened?" Cue the groan.

"Well …"He let out a nervous laugh. "Um I kinda … Isetthemoffanditblewaholeinm ywall."

"What? Can you say that slower please?"

"Um … I set the fireworks off … and it blew a hole in my wall"

"Come again?" Now Obito knew that Kakashi was smirking under that damn mask.

"…. You ass." Kakashi chuckled.

"I'm taking that as a compliment." Obito stuck his tongue out at Kakashi and his face –for once- was actually serious.

"Seriously though, could I?" Kakashi gave him a look.

"No, you can't stay at my house like you've done billions of times before without my permission."

"Okay, now you're just asking me to insult you" Obito playfully punched Kakashi's shoulder with a smile on his face.

"Obito, you know you're always welcome at my house… Even if you sneak in at three in the morning waking me up to show me a fuzzy picture that you swore up and down was big foot"

"Oh that is the last straw Hatake!" A punch was thrown at the elder boy who easily dodged laughing

"Oh look, it's your mom, don't want to get in trouble do we!?"

"Oh crap where is she?" But when he looked back to Kakashi, all he saw was the famous salute and a poof of smoke and he was alone. He scowled. Of _course_ Kakashi would do that! He should of seen it coming.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

A long refreshing shower later, Kakashi got dressed and padded to his Kitchen his mask fitting snugly on his mysterious face. He walked over to his refrigerator completely ignoring his best friend who was perched on the counter with the usual mischievous glint in his eyes. He pulled out some leftover ramen from the night before and closed the door with his foot. He placed the ramen in a pot and began to heat it up.

"Why don't you just use a fireball to heat it up?" The unusually quiet Uchiha finally spoke up.

"One, that would burn it, two, I don't have fire style remember?"

"You're no fun" Obito pouted.

"Says the one who's been my best friend for 3 years."

"… Smartass …"

"I know~" Obito jumped down from the counter and went over to the cupboard next to the fridge and got out two bowls and two pairs of chopsticks. An uneventful dinner later, the two sat in the living room. Kakashi reading a book, Make out Tactics no less, and Obito sat upside down on a recliner watching television.

"Kakassssshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiii"

"Yea ?"

"I'm booooooooooooooooooooorrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrred"

"You're point is?"

"Do something about it!"

"You do something, it's not my fault you're bored"

A disturbingly loud silence followed and when Kakashi finally looked up from his book, he let out a[n un]manly squeak when he saw Obito's face only centimeters away from his. The normally goggle covered charcoal eyes where almost blue with the way the light hit them.

"You .. you squeaked!"

"N-no!"

"I have seen everything. THE HIGH AND MIGHTY HATAKE KAKASHI Mjshdn-" Kakashi placed a hand over Obito's mouth pinning him down on the couch.

"Tell anyone and you die! Now when I uncover your mouth, you're going to promise that you aren't going to tell." The boy nodded and gasped when the hand was removed from his mouth.

"KA-" Kakashi pushed his hand back onto Obito's mouth before he could yell anything. When he felt something warm and slimy across the palm of his hand, he sighed.

"Obito, that hasn't worked since the third time you used it." He could just feel the pout radiating off of Obito and felt _some_ pity... He was human after all … So he took his hand of slowly and cautiously off of his best friend's mouth. They stayed in that position for a while; Kakashi half-straddling Obito staring into his eyes, and in turn, his eyes were staring at his. While in his dazed state, the Uchiha reached up and hooked a finger under Kakashi's mask and slowly started pulling downward waiting for any resistance. When he found none, he pulled the mask all the way down exposing the mysterious boy's face for the first time since he was five. The boy looked away surprising the Uchiha with his shyness. The bold ravenette grabbed Kakashi's chin and looked straight into the dark grey eyes.

"Don't look away. You can't run away from you appearance forever."

"It's just …" He trailed off.

"It's because you look like your dad isn't it?"

"H-How did you know?"

"Vague guess"

"Really?"

"Well, yea but you know what I say?"

"What?"

"Those who break the rules are scum, but those who leave their friends behind are worse than scum." Kakashi thought for a moment pondering the words and let his head drop onto Obito's shoulder.

"Too much thinking."

"Says the genius"

"Shut up you're killing the mood."

"What mood?"

"This one"

"Whi-" He was cut off by a pair of pale lips covering his lightly. His eyes widened but then drooped downward when Kakashi cupped his cheek and deepened the kiss. The soft lips were inviting and warm to the touch. Without thinking, he let his tongue go forward and sneak into Kakashi's mouth to explore. [not so] Surprisingly, his tongue met a small barrier; Kakashi's own tongue was intent on exploring the other's mouth and both fought for dominance in kiss. A moment or two later, Kakashi's tongue won dominance and slipped into the inviting mouth. A small, muffled moan slipped past Obito's lips after Kakashi began mapping out his mouth. After a while, the need to breath became a problem and they begrudgingly pulled apart. Kakashi rested his forehead against Obito's closing his eyes with a genuine smile on his face. Their silence said more than words could.

_**oOoOoOoO**_

_**[A/N : Lame ending is lame**_

_**Yes I'm going to continue this**_

_**But for Kakashi's birthday (today {September 15**__**th**__**} ) I'm just writing the fluff **_

_**The next chapter will be full on smut**_

_**But, it's gonna take a while to put it up**_

_**School is an ass**_

_**So Is homework on the weekends (although I finished most of it in class)**_

_**You have anything to say Ai ? ]**_

**_[Ai ~ -giggling like a freak- Of course I do! First of all good job Maria! You didn't mess anything, but the quotation marks up. And second, am I the only one who feels like dying of fluff overload? Later it'll be blood loss, but for now I blame le fluff. Hope you all enjoyed! Remember reviews are motivation in an email notification. c:] _**


End file.
